His Ending Fred Weasley OneShot
by NonnaZevran17
Summary: ...


He knelt into the wet, grassy hill as the rain fell around him gently. He could hear the drops land on the tin roof of his home, the sound reminded him of a clock. It was lifes clock, and soon it would stop ticking for him. Fred reached a shaky, gnarled old hand towards the stone gravemarker infront of him. Gently, he traced the words that formed the name of his beloved who layed below him.

_Raven Callahan-Weasley_

_Beloved friend, daughter, student, and fiancee_

As he sat on the hard earth, flashes of the night she died flashed before his eyes. Tormenting him once again, tears streamed down his pale, withered cheeks as he fell into the memory.

_The Death Eaters stood on the other side of the castle bridge as we all lined up to defend our home, Hogwarts. Raven stood beside Fre, a feirce fire glowing in her violet eyes, the wind blew hair hair from her face. She gripped his hand tightly and he held hers just the same, both praying that they'd live to see another day with eachother._

_Soon the whole castle was in turmoil as the Death Eaters fell upon them. Spells were being thrown in every direction at eachother. Brother against brother, sister against sister, families torn apart by this bloody war, and yet some were pulled together in an attempt to stay alive. Fred and Raven had been seperated by a castle stone falling between them, throwing them away from one another. As Fred stood he came face to face with a dark wizard. Without thinking he turned to check for Raven. She was fine, she stared in horror as the dark wizard raised his wand to Fred, ready to strick the unknowning wizard. Just as the Death Eaters mouth started to form the words that would kill her beloved Fred, she jumped over the stone, inbetween the two. "Avada Kedavra!_" _He yells at the pair, "Protego Horibilis!" Raven screams in return, attempting to block the curse. But the dark magic was too much for her, the curse broke through and grabbed onto her soul with icey cold claws, ripping it out and setting it free. The shock sent her stumbling into Fred's arms as he lowered her body to the ground, she was holding on tightly to her soul, trying to live for him, but she just couldn't. She smiled up at him through her tears. "I...love you...Fred..." With those words, she released her soul and closed her eyes. Tears clouded his vision as he stared down at his love's lifeless body. Gently, he set her down and stood to his feet, the tears in his eyes gave away to a red haze as he faced Raven's murderer. The man's eyes flashed with fear, but only for a second before raising his wand once again, to take heart-broken man out. Just before the man could utter to curse once again Fred screamed his spell. "Sectumsempra!" a cut to the mans chest, "Sectumsempra!" Another cut, this time to his arm, "Sectumsempra!" The man fell to the ground bleeding heavily, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" This time the spell cut through his blackened heart, killing him. _

Fred was sobbing by this time as the memory faded. Suddenly the feeling of someone rubbing his back registered in his mind. Slowly he looked up to see Raven kneeling beside him, tears on her own cheeks. He gasped at the sight of her there. She was dead! Raven smiled softly and helped him stand to his feet where he looked her up and down. She was dressed in the wedding dress that she had always wanted, which he had purchased for her burial as one last kind act to his one love. A simple white gown with long bell sleeves and a soft violet sash to match her eyes. She looked so beautiful. _"Fred..." _Her voice echoed around him and inside his head. He had missed her so much. _"Freddy, my dear, it's so cold out, you shouldn't be out here in this rain." _She grasped his hand, he could hardly feel it though. Slowly Raven lead him to his room where she tucked him into his bed as he started to shiver. "Dove, are you leaving me again?" She smiled and stroked his silver hair from his wrinkled forhead. _"I never left you my love, i was always beside you." _He slowly drifted to sleep, the haunting sound of her humming followed him down.

When he woke he felt none of the usual pain in his back or legs. When he looked at himself in the full length mirror, he saw himself as eighteen again. Dressed up in a tuxedo, his red hair was slicked back. Looking around he saw that he was back in his old room back at his parents place. When he turned around Raven stood in the door way smiling. "Oh Freddy, you look so handsome." He shake his hair out so that it fell back to the way he normally kept it. "And you look so beautiful, Dove." Slowly they decended, arm in arm, to the back door. He knew what had happened to him, but he didn't care. When the door was opened he saw the smiling faces of all their deceased friends. They took a step out the door together, dissapearing into a warm, bright light. Forever together, once again.


End file.
